By the waking of our hearts
by Joshua Kasmir Kosh
Summary: Its a good story, about love and such. This version is rated T. There is a rated M version. But, I like this one better honestly. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Atlantis: The Lost Empire. That belongs to Disney.


Okay then, well, this is an Atlantis: The lost Empire Story. Hope you like it. BTW, this is the T rated version. There is also a M rated version, that is more lemony if you wish. This version is my favoite though.

* * *

By the Waking of our Hearts

By me

Version: T

As Milo Thatch laid down to go to bed, he thought of all of the things that had recently happened to him. 1) He was offered to help find the lost city of Atlantis. 2) He FOUND the lost city of Atlantis. 3) He inadvertently led a band of "Adventure Capitalists" to the most powerful resource on the planet. 4) He stopped said band of "Adventure Capitalists". 5) He restored the Heart of Atlantis to the ancient lost city which in turn, helped restore the city itself to a fraction of its former greatness, which is still pretty great.

'Yeah', Milo thought as he lied on his back staring at the ceiling, 'I wish grandpa was still here to see it though.'

But as he closed his eyes, he heard a terrible rumble from somewhere inside the palace. Milo scrunched his eyes though, and placed the pillow over his head. But the racket was still there. So, Milo dressed himself, and exited his royal guest room.

He walked to the entrance of the Royal Family section, but was stopped by the guards.

"Halt!", they said, "No one except those who are permitted are allowed to go into the Royal Sanctum"

'Yeah, and two plus two equals four. Duh!' Milo thought, "But would just like to know what is going on." Milo asked.

"Not even you Milo Thatch, saver of Atlantis may enter. Oh, wait, what did you say?"

"I said, what is going on? What's with the racket?"

"Raa-kit?" the guard replied.

"The Noise!" Milo yelled

But just then, a pot flew out from behind the royal blue curtain, which Milo just barley dodged, and broke against the solid stone floor. Then a woman's head popped out.

"Did someone say 'Milo Thatch'?"

"Yeah, that's me" Milo responded.

"Well maybe you can help. I can't do it!" The head said. Then a body connected to the head appeared and held open the door-cloth. The guards stood aside for him to pass.

Milo entered carefully. He took a good look around quickly. The room was circular in nature, with 7 arches being covered by Royal Blue cloth curtains. The center of the room contained a fountain, spewing with water. The room had couches galore, and carpets everywhere, with pots beautifully decorated. But there was also evidence of a raging Kida, since there were pieces of shattered pottery all around.

"The Queen is in the second room from the center on the left." The woman said. Then she quickly left.

Milo, completely baffled, proceeded to enter the second room from the center on the left. When he entered it, he saw Kida on a large lushes round bed, curled into a ball. Milo heard her sobbing, and crying. Milo gently went on top of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Kida.

"Shhh, there, there, everything will be alright." He said. He then began to rock her back and forth, singing:

"If you love me, if you love, love, love me, plant a rose for me.

"And if you love me for a long, long time, plant an apple tree.

"So whether I stay, or whether I go, you'll have an apple, and you'll have a rose.

"If you love me, if you love, love, love me, plant a rose for me."

Kida turned around, and saw his face. "Milo?" she said.

"Shh, I'm here Kida, I'm here." Milo comforted.

"Will you stay here?" She asked

"I'll stay here forever. Until the sky has gone black, and the earth has been destroyed, I'll stay here with you."

And with this, Kida fell asleep in Milo's arms. Eventually, Milo fell asleep there as well.

----------------------LAN71$-------------------------

When Milo woke up, he found himself in his old bed and undressed.

"Was it all a dream?" He wondered out loud.

"No, it was not," A woman's voice said as a woman entered the room. It was the same one as he remembered last night. "And I must say, you did wonders on the queen. She never slept so peacefully in years."

"Who are you?" Milo asked.

"My name is not important, what is however, is that you have a hold over the Queen. I would hazard to guess that she loves you. But it is not my place to say however. I am the Head Maid" The woman responded. Then another woman entered the room. This one was carrying Atlantean robes with her.

"The Queen has requested your presence at the breaking of the night. These are your robes. Please hurry, you have awoken late." The head maid said "I'll be outside once you are ready to go. Again, hurry."

She and the other female servant left. Milo got out of bed, trying not to think about the thought of how he got to his bed and stripped of his clothing. Milo dressed himself, and attempted to use the pool of water near his bed to get rid of his bed-head hair. When he was ready, he left his room and the head maid led him to the royal dining quarters. He entered the room was small, but lavishly decorated. Kida saw him, and motioned her hand towards the place setting next to her. Milo went and sat down next to her.

"Good morning Kida"

"Good morning Milo. Now, you did not get to see all of the city no? Of course not, I would know, since I was with you. So I was thinking that first we can go to the temples of Kerod Adlantisag, then see the pools of Poularisque, and finally, we can see the great waterfall of Todaliaeron."

"Sure Kida, that sounds fun."

"and then afterwards, we shall hold a feast for you and your friends."

"Wow, sounds like you have everything planned out."

"Indeed, Now, we could start this day if only the chefs would bring the food out!"

Milo simply nodded his head. "Listen, Kida…" he began to say, "About last night…"

"Ah!" Kida interrupted him, "here comes the food now!" and indeed, two chefs walked out from behind a curtain, each bearing a load of food. Milo wasn't exactly sure if it was safe to eat.

'whew' Kida thought, 'what perfect timing. This way, we do not need to discuss what happened last night, and I do not have to admit to my weakness.'

So they ate their food quickly, without much chatting, and they were soon on their way. They first visited the temples of Kerod Adlantisag. Milo stepped inside, and was awe-struck at the sheer beauty of it. The wonder and the glory of Atlantis seemed to be preserved in this one building.

"A-amazing!" Milo exclaimed, "It's simply amazing. I mean, the sheer size of it, and the detail. Ahhh, so wondrous!"

Kida chucked a bit. "I thought you might like it. But here, come with me. There is a place that you might like even better." She lured. She went off toward a doorway, and Milo followed her like a puppy, gazing all around him. "Through here." She said.

Milo did as he was told.

------------LAN71$-------------

"A LIBRARY?!?!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "A library?!?!" he repeated. "Tell me that I am not dreaming!"

"I do not believe you are dreaming. Why? Do people from your world often dream while awake?"

"well, I mean, no, well, yes. We do both. But a library, uhhh, this is amazing!"

"Again," Kida repeated, "I thought you mike like it.

So Kida and Milo spend a large amount of time there in the temple library. Kida was fascinated by Milo's fascination of the library. Kida didn't mind though, she was happy spending time there with him. She wondered, 'What are these feelings inside of me? I like Milo like a friend, but is there something more? But why do I feel these things right after tab-toap's death? Why did it feel so good when he held me in his arms?' They then went to the Pools of Poularisque and the Waterfall of Todaliaeron, which happen to be right next to each other. They sat with their legs in the water. Unbeknownst to them, they were holding hands.

As Milo sat there, he wondered about these feelings that were inside him. Never had he felt this 'love' before. But the more he thought about it, the more he was sure. He loved Kida.

But before he could say anything, Kida broke the ice. "Milo, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure Kida" he responded, "What do you need?"

"When you return to the surface with your friends, can you please keep Atlantis a secret?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Who said anything about leaving?"

"Do you not wish to return to your world?" Kida asked. Secretly, she was hoping that he would say no.

"Well, sort of. But I promised you that I would stay down here."

Kida's heart did a double backwards triple-flip. "But, that was last night" she said, trying to get rid of all emotion in her voice, "I would not hold you to that, you were tired and it was late…"

Milo placed his hand on her chin, and turned her head to face his. He stared deep into Kida's eyes. "I promised that I would not leave. Ever. I intend to keep that promise." He told her. He let go of her face, he looked towards the water, and said, "Kida, I've thought about it, and, I want to stay here, with you. Cause… well… cause… I think I… I think I love you Kida!"

Kida was shocked, but inside, very happy. She now knew that she loved him as well. "I know that I'm just a commoner," Milo continued, "And you are a princess, no a Queen. I know that I'm out of place, but, I still love you anyway Kida."

"Milo…I…I…"

"no, I'm sorry Kida. I was out of line." He turned away from Kida.

"No, Milo! I… I think I love you too…" Kida said. Milo turned around.

"Really?"

"Yes, and last night, when I woke up and felt your arms around me, I felt so safe and comfortable, more than I have in thousands of years. But then, I thought that you couldn't possible love a weak queen, who does nothing but cry. I thought that you could never love a weakling like me."

"no, that's not true, you are strong. You are the strongest person I have ever met!"

And with that, Milo and Kida shared a Kiss. Their very first kiss, ever.

------------LAN71$------------

When they got back to the palace, late at night, Milo and Kida stood inside of the Royal Quarters in the Palace.

"Well, good night Kida" Milo said. He turned to exit, but Kida pulled on his hand.

He looked at her inquisitively, while she looked at him in the same manner. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"back to my room." He replied.

"no, you room is in here now." Kida said.

Milo still did not understand. She led him to the third door to the left from the center. She moved aside the curtain, and Milo entered into the room.

"This is your room now." She told him. "Well, good night."

Then it was Milo who pulled on her hand, and for the second time that day, they kissed. She exited his room. Milo striped down to his underwear, and went to bed.

The next day, there was a feast in honor of the saviors of Atlantis. After he said his final goodbyes to his friends, he snuck off to the market place. He searched long and hard until he found a stand that would make jewelry. He went up to the vendor and asked,

"Hello, do you make rings?"

"Rings of what?" he was answered

"umm, you know, a ring…"

"I'm sorry friend. But I do not understand what you are talking about." The vendor told him.

"Well, a ring is a circle of precious metal, like silver or gold. It sometimes has decorations on it, and it fits around a person's finger. "

"So how wide is it?"

"huh?"

"does it cover their entire finger, or is it a rim of a disc?"

"oh, it's generally very thin."

"Ah"

"So, can you make one?"

"hmmm, yeah, I can do that. What material do you want it made from?" asked the shop keeper vendor.

"uhhh, how about gold?"

"Sure. It will be done by the end of today. Give me 3 hours, and it will be done."

"Great!" exclaimed Milo, "That is wonderful, how much will it be?"

"for you neutron, no charge"

"What?" asked Milo, for by this time, the neutron had not been discovered yet.

"oh, sorry, it is simply an old saying. But for you Milo Thatch, your task you have asked for will not cost you anything." The shop keeper said.

"Thank you!" Milo exclaimed, and with that, he was on his way.

Milo headed towards the temples of Kerod Adlantisag, and went into the library. There, he discovered some old blank scrolls. He grabbed a feather and mixed water in with the old ink that he found in the library. On this parchment, he composed a poem for his Kida:

_Come, O spirit like vision,_

_Come from your celestial heights._

_You bend my heart and will,_

_You can melt it when it is frozen, you warm the chill_

_And by the waking of our hearts, by the stirrings of our souls _

_May we be as one _

_Just as there is a time to be born,_

_And a time to die,_

_A time to mourn,_

_And a time to dance,_

_A time for war,_

_And a time for peace, _

_A time to hate,_

_And a time to love,_

_May the waking of our hearts and the stirrings of our soul, _

_bring us together_

_forever._

And with that, he rolled up his scroll. He then noticed that according to the water clock in the library, 'that that still works is amazing' Milo thought, three hours had passed, and it was becoming late. So Milo headed back towards the market and went to the stand where he had ordered his ring for Kida from. He arrived and the shop keeper yelled out:

"ah, Milo. Just as I've said, it is done. Here, take a look at it."

So Milo did, and he was blown away by the incredible detail in it. "This is amazing! Oh, thank you ever so much!"

"you are welcome" the stand vendor said.

Then, Milo went back to the Palace. When he arrived, Kida rushed towards him.

"Oh Milo," she said, "I didn't know where you were. You could've gotten hurt. There are many who do not like you."

"I'm sorry Kida," Milo said, placing the ring in his pocket before Kida could notice it, " I was just looking around the library."

Kida smacked her head. "The library, ah yes. Of course! Oh, I looked around all of the ruins today, thinking you would be there." She said flabbergasted. "Well then, no matter, come. Let us eat, and then sleep and then see what tomorrow holds for us!"

And so they did. Milo and Kida enjoyed their dinner, and then they went for a walk. They stared over Atlantis in awe, as the city quieted down for the night, not that it was noisy before. After a while, they headed in towards the Royal Quarters to go to bed. Milo walked Kida to her room, while the guards stayed outside of the room. But Milo didn't notice this.

"Well, Goodnight Kida" he said. They then shared a kiss. After the kiss, Milo turned to leave, and was surprised by the guards standing there. "Umm, excuse me," he called, "But, can I get through." The guards were still unresponsive. So Milo turned around.

When he did that, he saw Kida completely undressing.

"Whoa!" he said, and quickly faced away from Kida. "Um Kida," he asked, "But what are you doing?"

"I'm getting prepared for the nighttime tonight." She answered.

"can you tell the guards to move so I can go to my room?"

"But this is your room for tonight." Kida responded. Now Milo was confused.

"What?"

"tonight, you shall sleep with me." Kida said. She walked over to him, and forced him to turn around. He tried to not look at her beautiful nude form.

"so you mean, that, you and I, will, you know, do the thing?" he asked.

"I do not know what 'thing' you are referring to, but we shall not have sexual relations. But to sleep with me tonight, you must be in the nude." She smiled.

"okay, now I'm just confused."

"There is a tradition in my culture. Whenever a man and a woman are in love, in order to test whether or not the love is real, they sleep with each other in the nude, without having sexual relations. This is to see if the love is not really just lust."

"ah, okay."

"so, take off your clothes." She ordered him.

And so he did. He took off his shirt, and pants, and finally, his socks and underwear. He then covered himself with his hands.

Kida saw this, and asked "Milo, are you trying to hide your arousal?"

"yes" he simply responded.

"But there is nothing to be ashamed of. Arousal is a complement. It shows that you think the other person is beautiful."

And with that, Milo and Kida got into bed with each other.

"Milo?" Kida asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you put your arm around me and hold me?" she asked.

"okay" he said, and he did, trying not to inappropriately touch her.

And so they slept. In the morning, Kida found herself in Milo's arms. She was pleased with this situation, and fell back to sleep, since Milo was not awake yet. Soon after that, Milo woke up to see Kida, curled up in his arms. He removed one arm, and began to stroke Kida's hair. Kida moaned in pleasure, and then woke up. She turned round and stared into Milo's face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. Kida smiled and chuckled at this.

"And good morning to you, Milo." She replied. "Last night was wonderful, and I believe we have passed the test."

"That's good." Milo said. He then got out of bed while Kida complained.

"Where are you going?" she asked, with a slight whine in her voice.

"Do not worry," he responded, "I have a surprise for you." He went over to his pants, and got the ring out of his pocket. He then went over to Kida's side of the bed. Kida sat up, and dangled her feet from the bed. Milo got in front of her on the floor, and went on one knee. "Kida," he began, "I love you, and you know that I love you. And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened his hand. Kida was very perplexed. "Kida," he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Kida pulled him up, and kissed him with passion. They pulled away, while Kida still had her arms around Milo's head. "Of course I will," She replied, "But what is the hollow disc for?"

"Oh, it's a surface world custom. When a man proposes to a woman, he presents her with a ring, symbolizing their love. The fact that it is circular represents that their love has no end."

"Oh, how Beautiful!" she said, "but what do I do with it?"

"oh, here, let me show you. You place it on the second to last finger on your left hand." And as he said it, Milo slid the custom made ring on her ring finger. To his great surprise, it fit perfectly.

Kida, so over whelmed with joy, passionately kissed Milo.

"now, let me show you how Atlanteans get engaged... First, they take the sleeping test, which we have passed. Then…"

Kida then pressed her lips against his, rubbing her tongue against his lips, asking for an entrance. He gave her one, and Kida's tongue immediately went into his mouth, tasting him, and discovering all of the glories his mouth had to offer. He then started to push his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and discovering her glories of her mouth. They then fell over onto the bed, with Milo on top. While still kissing him, Kida made him roll over so she was on top. All of that day, they danced to the ancient rhythm that has existed since before time.

--------LAN71$---------

The next day, Milo was stoned. He found himself holding Kida in his arms again. She was facing him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, which caused Kida to awaken.

"Kiss me for real this time" she said.

"At once your majesty." Milo said. Kida smiled at this, and Milo kissed her full on the lips.

"ahhhh, yesterday was wonderful Milo"

"Thank you Kida. But I must say, you were a beast. So much energy and stamina… I am in awe."

Kida smiled at his comment. "Thank you Milo, but unfortunately, we cannot do it again today."

"oh, and why is that?"

"Because, now we need to get ready for the coronation and wedding ceremony."

"ah"

"yes 'ah'"

"grrrr, that was so nice though."

"Yes," Kida responded, "Yes it was." She got out of bed, and went to take a bath. She drew that water into the tub, and felt it. 'mmm, just right.' She thought. "Milo," she called, "if you wish, you may join me."

Milo got out of bed, and went into the bathroom attached to Kida's room. He saw Kida in the water already. He went in, and together, they took a bath, cleansing themselves.

Afterwards, they got dressed, and headed to the Throne room. Once there, Kida and Milo announced that they were to be married. Everyone congratulated them. They then went about planning a lavish wedding and coronation ceremony. And when I the author say lavish, I mean lavish beyond all imagination. Kida would spare no expense for this ceremony, for after all, it was her wedding day, Milo's coronation as Co-monarch, and the final farewell to her father, the old king. Milo, all that day, would do nothing else, except work on the great stone for Kida's father, so that way, Atlantis would remember a great king of its past.

And so they worked hurrying and preparing the city for the triple ceremony. Not to mention the new tattoos Kida and Milo would have to get. Finally, after 2 weeks, all of the necessary preparations were in order.

---------------LAN71$---------------

"Do you Milo Thatch take Kidagakash Nedakh as your wife?" the Elder asked.

"I do" Milo responded.

"and do you, Kidagakash Nedakh take Milo Thatch as your Husband?" the Elder asked.

"I do" Kida responded.

"Then let all know, that what has been put together, shall never be broken apart, for all of time." The Elder announced. Milo took Kida in his arms, and kissed her, while the crowd watching cheered.

The broke apart and the Elder said "Milo, kneel." And so He genuflected before the Elder.

"Do you promise to keep our city safe, to do what is best for it, To protect our customs, and to Rule alongside Kida, your wife?"

"I promise with every fiber of my being." Milo swore.

"Then be crowned King of Atlantis, Ruler of the Lost Empire, May you be prosperous and make Atlantis prosperous as well. " The elder announced as he placed a Feather crown upon Milo's head.

Milo bowed before the people, and then walked over to the memorial stone. He was handed a hammer and a chisel. He chipped out the final pieces of the Stone. Kida came over, and touched her crystal pendant to it. The Stone glowed, and rose up into the air. Kida grabbed Milo's hand, and dragged him up the statue that they once climbed together. At the top, they could see the stone joining with the other Memorial stones of kings past. Milo put his arm around Kida's waist, and she put her arm around his waist. They gazed over their city, and from that day forward, Atlantis Prospered.

-THE END

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Read and review please!!!


End file.
